eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Places
Zombeh's Restaurant Zombeh's Restaurant is a restaurant in Hello Hellhole when Edd, Tom, Matt and Tord visit Hell. The restaurant serves drinks that are glasses filled with blood, Gargoyle Fin soup and "Matt". Zanta's House Zanta Claws' house is in the North Pole. It has a mailbox and presents can sometimes be seen on the doorstep. Ever since Zanta Claws II, it has a Coca Cola filled pool that burns. Enemy Base In Moving Targets, there is a enemy base. Paul works as a guard there and it has a tank. It was seen again in MovieMakers when Edd stole the tank and used it for his personal business. Movie Theater In Spares and MovieMakers, there is a movie theater located next to Big Ben. The movies The Big Named Monster and Space Cats premiered there. City of Atlantis The City of Atlantis first appeared in 25ft Under the Seat and is linked to Edd's sewage system. There is a museum in the city as well as a couple of restaurants. Disco Apartment Before moving in to live with Edd and Matt, Tom lived in an apartment complex. Next to his apartment, there was a apartment next to him with flashing lights and disco music playing. It appeared in Zombeh Attack 2 and Zombeh Attack 3. It is unknown who lives there. Eddsworld Headquarters In the first two Christmas Specials of Eddsworld, there is a giant Eddsworld Headquarters. It has an elevator and a lot of rooms. Amazing Casino The Amazing Casino only appeared in Casino Night. Tom works as a manager there. Arcade The arcade appeared in Spares. It has many games such as Zoombehs (featuring real life trucks), House of the Lead, Fap Fap Revolution and a virtual ride. It also has air hockey and Skee-Ball. Their prizes include a jigsaw puzzle, Eddsworld Cereal and a dolphin key-chain. It was burned to the ground by the Clones in a fit of bad-prize-related rage. It was also seen again when you see smoke from the background. Canada Canada has appeared in a number of flashes such as Tom's Tales of Awesome (where Tom presses a button that makes a Mountie's head disappear, Tom's Tales of Brilliance (where Tom dies, becomes a ghost and goes to the National Canadian Card Stacking Championships, where he gets an erection by looking up girls' skirts), and TomSka's Two Canadians on a Plane (animated by Edd). Massive Tool Center The Massive Tool Center first appeared in Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders) and has never been seen since. The store carries everything used for building houses and woodwork. The brand name made a cameo appearance in Bumming Crew's "Lickerwamper" on their flashlight. Internet Headquarters The Internet Headquarters first appeared in MovieMakers where the Internet CEO saw the video of Matt getting crushed by a vending machine and wanted everybody to know about it, but alas, he tripped on a cord which shut down the Internet for the entire world and made the building partially explode. Hell Hell first appeared in Hello HellHole where Edd, Tord, Matt and Tom were bored so they Googled "how to get to Hell". Hell brings the Hellavator to people who want to visit Hell. Attractions include the Sinner Squashing Room, Gift Shops and getting to see your own personal hell. Durdam Lane Durdam Lane is the street on which Edd, Tom and Matt live. It is also home to Eduardo's House and Kim and Katya's House. Televisions and Cheese Televisions and Cheese is the place that sees the second appearance of the "Coca-Cola with Bacon" running gag. Smell Smell is a chain of petrol stations in the Eddsworld universe. Edd, Tom and Tord find a horde of zombehs at the Smell station in Bittensborugh during Eddsworld Zombeh Attack. Category:Locations